


Feelings

by BasementVampire



Series: Malfunction [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: A confession.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos dias muchachalatos :)  
> Hi I'm back, sorry for going mia for so long. But some new content is coming your way! Love you guys

"I'm sorry," Gerard said in his mechanically smooth voice. "It is hard for me to express my feelings."

  
Frank shook his head, eyes searching his companion's face for answers. "You have feelings? How is that even possible?"

  
Gerard fidgeted with his hands, a weirdly human trait hat he must have picked up from Frank. Still, it was bizarre to see the robot purchased to do your housework act like a human. Like your friend, even.

  
"I am programmed to constantly evolve with information input," Gerard explained. "I suppose I have developed the ability to feel in my interaction with you."

  
"Okay," Frank said slowly. "So what is it you had to tell me...?"

  
"I think I am in love with you."

  
Oh. That wasn't what Frank was expecting at all.

  
"I apologize if this has caused you discomfort," Gerard said with a frown.

  
"No, that's not it," Frank replied, taking one of the robot's hands, thumb rubbing the synthetic skin. "I'm just surprised."

  
Gerard looked down at their hands clasped together. "What are your feelings, Frank?"

  
"I feel like I want to kiss you," Frank admitted.

  
A small smile crossed Gerard's face. "You can."

  
So Frank did.


End file.
